bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Outsider
}} (異分子, Ibunshi), often referred to as Teki (敵, The Enemy), was a Lesser Tenjin of the Amenokai and was one of the many children between the Greater Tenjin The Son and The Daughter, the twin brother of The One, and the father of Michael, Lucifer, Yuu Hoshiko and Shiawase Kōhai. He was the first amongst the Lesser Tenjin to be referred to as an Akujin (悪神, Evil God) and was often regarded as the progenitor of chaos that plagued the Lower Realms. Through his machinations, The Outsider corrupted the Original into its current state and created the first , earning him the title, Father of Hollows. After the downfall and subsequent imprisonment of the four Greater Tenjin, The Outsider sought to conquer the Amenokai to facilitate their release. However, the combined forces of the Lesser Tenjin prevented Him from achieving his goal. Defeated, The Outsider was cast into the Void Ocean surrounding the Amenokai. Despite their efforts, The Outsider managed to regain enough of his strength to escape into the Lower Realms, where he would continue to enact his vengeance against his kin for millennia by sowing the corrupting seeds of evil and chaos into their creations. Appearance As a Tenjin, The Outsider was not confined to a single gender like the other races, allowing him to pick and choose his desired appearances. As such, can assume both a male and female form but primarily preferred to identify as a male. The Outsider generally appeared as a youthful man who moved with a divine and authoritative air around him. Personality Synopsis Reikon Kyuuban Saga History Considered as one of the most powerful amongst the Lesser Tenjin besides his brother, the , The Outsider was loyal to the Greater Tenjin and oftentimes served as their Herald and Messenger. However, The Outsider was powerless to prevent the imprisonment of the Greater Tenjin into the Shusso and feigned loyalty to the Lesser Tenjin to escape prosecution during the First Theomachy. sought to dole out retribution to his kin for the imprisonment of the Greater Tenjin into the Shusso, specifically that of The Mother. The Outsider was defeated by the combined forces of the Lesser Tenjin in the Second Theomachy, resulting in the destruction of his personal realm, The Outskirts, and was subsequently cast out into the seemingly inescapable Void Sea surrounding the Amenokai. However, The Outsiders exile to the Void Sea only allowed Him to recuperate and bid his time until He was strong enough to escape into the Lower Realms. Equipment Powers and Abilities God-like Chiryoku: Immense Strength: Immense Durability: Jigenikou (次元移行, Dimension Travel): The Outsider possessed the ability to travel to/from dimensions outside of the Amenokai, such as , , and the with apparent ease. However, The Outsider was unable to travel to the domains and home-realms of the other Tenjin unless specifically invited, such as Tougenkyou and the Hall of the Reaper. Despite this limitation, The Outsider was able to travel to the Soul King Palace uninhibited and Tougenkyou at one point. Hollow Influence & Control: The Outsider possessed the ability to subtly influence Hollows to do his bidding. Taikoubutai (対抗部隊, Opposing Forces): *'Tanjou' (誕生, Creation): The opposite of Zetsumetsu, Tanjou was the light in the darkness of the Tenjin's power. :*'Saisei' (再生, Rebirth): :*'Kizou' (寄贈, Gift): *'Zetsumetsu' (絶滅, Destruction): The opposite of Tanjou, Zetsumetsu was the darker aspect of a Tenjin's power. Rather than create what was not there and rebuild what was lost like Tanjou, Zetsumetsu represented pure death and unhindered destruction on a scale some would call apocalyptic. Only a few of the Tenjin were proud of such power, but it was normal for them since it was already deeply ingrained into their jaded personalities. For others of their kind, it was a power the Tenjin reluctantly accepted, since it could potentially serve a noble purpose if used correctly. Zetsumetsu encompassed all that was deemed violent, especially abilities that dealt harm onto others. :*'Kamishini' (神殺, God-Killing): Due to their mysterious origins, the Tenjin were considered immortal and were able to survive the most severe of injuries. Tenjins never suffered from permanent death and could easily revive and reform back in the Amenokai. In order to protect themselves from other Higher Beings of Power, the Tenjin developed the ability to permanently slay Divine Beings through unknown means. However, the power consequently extended to themselves as well, meaning a Tenjin could permanently end the existence of another Tenjin. The Tenjin were also highly susceptible to God-class weaponry and those blessed with immortality from Tenjin Gifts also become susceptible to Kamishini. Soul Consumption & Absorption: Tenjin possessed the ability to consume the energy and essence of any entity for empowerment and sustenance, Tenjin included. In addition, they gain the memories and knowledge belonging to the victim. Generally, the ability was considered taboo by the Tenjin due to their small population. However, The Outsider ignored the decree and used this ability to consume the essence of fellow Tenjin, The Joker, killing him. *'Tenryoku Absorption': *' ': Kamigi Kamigi (神技, God Art): *'Kenmei Kōsaku': Quotes Gallery File:Outsider.png|Painting of the Outsider Notes Trivia *Amongst the Tenjin, The Outsider represented Anarchy and Chaos, whereas The One represented Order and Statism. The Soul King, whose true name was The Balancer, maintained the balance between two Tenjin. With The Soul King in continuous dormancy however, The Outsider constantly attempts to subvert the balance by spreading chaos throughout the Real World and the Spiritual Realms. *Due to the actions undertaken by The Outsider, it can be considered to be the true mastermind and antagonist of Bleach: Tribulations and Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi), having been either responsible (indirectly & directly) for all major events in his quest to return the Greater Tenjin, namely The Mother, to power. :*At one point, The Outsider assumed a female form called Lilith to seduce and corrupt his son, Tenshi God-King Lucifer, becoming his "concubine" and convincing him to rise up against Michael and The One so that he could fully ascend into Godhood and become the Supreme Ruler of Tougenkyou. This ultimately resulted in the Great Tougenkyou War. :*The Outsider was directly responsible for the creation of the of , and the Fallen Realm of Kōhai Tochi. He was also the Creator of the First Arrancar, Averian, one of Kenji Hiroshi's most infamous rivals and enemy. *The Outsider was the creator of three Tenjin Artifacts: Heart of Hueco Mundo, Heart of Atlantis, and Heart of Soul Society. Behind the Scenes *The Outsider was eventually revealed to be the mastermind behind many of Averian's actions upon the spiritual world at large, albeit his presence was more implied than felt; despite this he became one of two primary antagonistic forces in Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Despite this The Outsider was seen just once by the main protagonists, and this occurred near the very end of Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles, which was otherwise referred to as Part I. And even then his identity was a mystery until the events of Part IV. The chapter he appeared in was Kickoff of the First Spiritual War, and in this appearance he defeats Tadashi Kori and Shin Nagakura with swift ease, whilst releasing Averian from Shisō Kekkai. He disappears just as quickly however without uttering a word, whilst appearing amused. :*The Outsider masterminded many of Averian's schemes; to the point that, sometime following The Collapse in-story, Kenji Hiroshi referred to Averian as little more than a side-show attraction. The Outsider, for example, was responsible for Averian's interest in Sōjirō Kusaka. Per the beginning of Bleach: Cataclysm Kenji no longer considered Averian his primary opponent and instead allowed his son, Kentaro Hiroshi, to deal with his old nemesis for the most part. Kenji shifted his focus almost completely from Averian to The Outsider, in order to protect Kei Yume. :*The Hollowfication that plagued Kentaro was long thought to be caused by Averian, as explored in Averian Strikes Back: Kentaro attacks Kenji!?, though it was soon discovered otherwise. His Hollowfication was in fact caused through Averian's connection to The Outsider, which even the latter was unaware of for many years. Kentaro would later put this connection to use as it allowed him to land the killing blow against the Tenjin. References Literature References Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Deity